


A New Watch Begins

by LauraKomTrikru



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Also Brigitte is a trans lesbian and you can fight me on this, Canon Trans Female Character, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Post-Canon, Tags will be updated as the fics progresses, Trans Female Character, fight me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 16:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraKomTrikru/pseuds/LauraKomTrikru
Summary: Reinhardt leaves Eichenwalde because of the Overwatch Recall. He and Brigitte part ways and she finds herself on the road to Korea to meet up with the legendary Hana "D.va" Song. Sparks fly between them but what's the true reason for Brigitte's visit to Busan?





	A New Watch Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea of Brigitte starts a new OW after the OW Recall cinematic. (Dw I'll explain why the "old" OW, isn't a thing.)

“I must answer.” Reinhardt said, his voice low and rough. “Always.” Brigitte stood in the throne room of the castle in Eichenwalde. The cold walls of the castle felt like home and a sadness washed over Brigitte after hearing Reinhardt’s decision.  
  
“Then this is where we part ways, Reinhardt.” She felt tears prick at her eyes and cast her glance down to the stone cold floor and tried to will the tears away by staring at the cracks in the stone as she fiddled with the handle on her mace.

  
“I must follow my own heart.” She looked up and towards Reinhardt as he came to a stop, leaning against the wooden wall, which creaked under his weight. 

“I expected nothing less from you, Liebchen.” A smile on his lips as he extended his hand to her.

“Fight with honor.” She grasped his arm with her own. His hand was giant on her arm. Rough and coarse from all his years of fighting was always gentle.  
  
“Die with glory.” Brigitte finished. Reinhardt then pulled Brigitte in for a comfortable embrace. His massive frame covered hers easily. Standing at 6’3, she was by no means a tiny person. Reinhardt still dwarfed her. It was rare he hugged her, nice though it was. 

  
“Where will you go?” He let go of her, taking a step back, a curious expression on his face as he grabbed a piece of his armor, that laid on the old wooden table. As he picked it up, the table creaked, as though in relief of having the heavy armor removed.  
  
“To Korea.” She grabbed her mace and slung it over her shoulder. Staring at the hall, she smiled. She remembered the first time Reinhardt and her father, Torbjörn took her here. She was a small girl. Reinhardt had given her a small wooden sword and “crowned” her warrior queen of the castle. She spent most of that day play fighting with Reinhardt and her father.  
  
“Who knows, maybe their army can use my help?” Brigitte finished and Reinhardt beamed at her with pride and a hearty laugh erupted from the giant. He walked over to the crate that laid on the floor, next to the table. It was a shipment from her father. An upgraded version of some of his armor pieces. She knew her father periodically upgraded it or replaced pieces entirely, but always kept it familiar. Reinhardt was a man habit, of course. He opened the crate and took off the sheet. It covered his new hammer. Grasping it, Brigitte stood back as he gave it a swing and gave a satisfied grunt.

  
“I have a feeling, I’ll see you shortly making news!” He walked over to Brigitte, hammer in hand and placed his hand on her shoulder as he spoke. She grinned and shook her head. Walking over to her armor, she saw some of Reinhardt’s older pieces and picked them up. They had collected quite a lot of dust. She blew the dust away and wondered if she could take them with her. She decided she could always scavenge something from them and laid the pieces down near her own armor.  
  
“Take care of yourself out there Brigitte and remember all that I have taught you.” His voice both sad and proud. Proud because of the strong and fierce woman she had become under his tutelage. Sad because, parting ways with the woman he had become to love like she was his own daughter saddened Reinhardt. Brigitte knew this, feeling the same sadness.  
  
“I won’t let you down Reinhardt.” She smiled and started walking towards the big wooden castle doors. She left one of the places she had called home for so. She stepped out into the sun and took a deep breath. It tugged at her heartstrings as she started to walk away. This was it.

Meanwhile, on the otherside of the world, in Korea

“Hana, don’t you think you should take at least a day to recover, instead of building on your meka?” Dae-hyun asked, worried about his friend. He sat at the desk, glancing over schematics on Hana’s mech on the holovids. Occasionally though, he cast some glances towards the news feed. The news anchor was talking about Hana’s latest heroic actions as she faced off against the Gwishin Omnics.  
  
“We’ve been over this, who knows when the Gwishin Omnics might return?” An alarm went off in the hanger, grabbing Hana’s attention as the holovid sprang up from a square inside Busan. Dae-hyun’s eyes widen in shock, then fear as he cast a glance over to Hana who was beginning to stir. It was a Bastion unit shooting at people, it had gone into its sentry mode, shooting wildly about as people scrambled to get behind some form of cover. The destruction it was causing was immense. Flower pots, trees and benches were torn to pieces.

  
“All residents, go inside and take cover!” The frightened news anchor said frantically. The news had been cut in, as the bullets flew from the air. Hana struggled to get in her meka. “Hana, wait!” Dae-hyun said, waving his arms wildly.  
  
“You can’t go, you’re still injur-“ he was cut off by the footage from the square. “Get behind me!” A woman yelled, a shield appearing before her. Several civilians who were caught in the open, dove behind the woman. The Bastion unit kept firing at her shield though to little avail as squashed bullets dropped harmless to the ground.  
  
“Who is that?” Dae-hyun asked to no one in particular, confusion evident on his face as he stared at the tall red haired woman.

In Busan Sqaure:

Sweat broke across her head as she withstood the hail of gunfire from the bastion unit and looked behind her to see a little girl, fear written across her face. The little girl looked between the woman in front of her and then towards the Bastion unit, shaking fiercely.  
  
“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.” She smiled and the girl looked up at her again, puzzled. She turned her gaze to the Bastion.  
  
“I think you overstayed your welcome, Omnic.” She growled and began to charge up her thrusters. The thrusters roared into life, fire spitting out as she felt the energy of the thrusters reaching its peak. The hail of gunfire intensified and with a mighty roar, Brigitte charged towards the Bastion and slammed her shield into it. The gunfire immediately stopped, and she swung her mace with all her might, the blow connected to the side of the unit’s head, shattering it instantly. It sank to the ground lifeless and an eerie silence settled over the square. The sound of gunfire quieting instantly as Brigitte breathed a sigh of relief. A thunderous roar of cheers rang out as people hurried towards her, grabbing her hand and bowed their heads. Brigitte smiled awkwardly and scratched the back of her head. She shook the hands of many people and reassured every civilian that there was no need for this.  
  
“Oh.” Brigitte stammered. “You don’t need to thank me, I was just doing my job.” She said, but little did it matter, people crowded around her, cheering her for her actions. Sirens sounded in the distance, though they moved closer and soon, Brigitte saw the police cars come into view.

After the crowd had dispersed after the police showed up, Brigitte was questioned by the police who were puzzled as they had never seen her before. Truth be told, Brigitte hadn’t expected to draw the attention of so many people, nor had she expected to see action so soon. She had come to Busan to meet up with the hero of Korea, Hana Song or D.va as she was also called. Partly because she intrigued Brigitte but also to see if there was anything she could do to help the young pilot. Moreover, on her travels to Busan, Brigitte had started to think and wonder. Maybe… Just maybe, D.va would want to join Brigitte on something she had wanted to do. Because where one fell, their’s wouldn’t Brigitte was determined. And Hana Song’s D.va would be invaluable to the beginnings of this team.  
  
“Oh Brigitte.” An officer said, walking up to her. “D.va requested you came out to their hanger. She wants to thank you.” The officer said kindly, bowing and returning to his squad car. “Fan...” Brigitte mumbled to herself, leaning up against the wall in Busan Square. Though it was what she came here for, Brigitte always got nervous about meeting celebrities. Something Reinhardt had pointed out and made fun off, on numerous occasions.

Back in the Meka Hanger:

“Are you sure about this Hana?” Dae-hyun questioned as Hana sat and played the old Starcraft game she always played when she needed to relax. He stood with his arms crossed as Hana turned her head to meet his gaze. He huffed slightly in annoyance, but shrugged it off immediately.  
  
“Dae-hyun, she just saved all those people, I want to thank her for that, when I couldn’t.” A sad smile on her face as she looked down on her leg, still in the cast. She patted her cast leg, memory of her last mission replaying in her mind.  
  
“Okay then… If you’re sure.” Dae-hyun mumbled, something weighing on him, though Hana didn’t what. “I’ll be in my room if you need me.” He walked away, shoulders slumped.  
  
“Thank you Dae-hyun!” She shouted after him. Hana focused her attention back on the game, enjoying a challenge in her life that didn’t involve life or death. 

A second later the hanger’s AI came out over the speakers. “Your guest is here, Hana. Shall I send her up?” Athena spoke in a monotone voice.  
  
“Uh!” Excitement came over Hana. “Yes, send her up!” Hana shot out of her chair and tried to run, forgetting about her leg, until a searing pain shot up through it, a reminder of her battle some weeks before. “Dumb leg…” She mumbled to herself and hobbled into the main recreational room. The hiss of the door opening alerted Hana that her guest was here.

“Uhm…” A voice said quietly, and Brigitte poked her head through the door. “Hana Song?” She questioned.  
  
“That’s me!” Hana beamed, sitting in the bean bag.Winking at Brigitte, a cheeky smile on her face. “Though usually people call me D.va.” She added as an afterthought.  
  
“Nice to meet-“ Hana choked on the words as Brigitte entered the room. Hana’s mind went blank. She hadn’t really paid much attention to the news, being busy trying to get into her meka and Dae-hyun trying to stop her. So when Brigitte had stepped into the room, Hana was completely entranced by the tall beautiful “knight in shining armour”. Brigitte had her hands in front of her, fiddling with her own fingers and a down cast glance.  
  
“You asked for me?” Brigitte chuckled nervously, looking directly at Hana for the first time. Brigitte smiled kindly and looked at Hana with those big kind hazel eyes and Hana saw the burning passion in her eyes. Passion for making the world the best it could be.  
  
“Duuuh.” Hana struggled to form words and starred at Brigitte, mouth gaping slightly. She felt her mouth go completely dry and it took her a moment to break out of her daze.  
  
“Uh yeah! I’m Hana Song aka D.va!” She winked at Brigitte, whose cheeks immediately reddened and Brigitte looked away, as she tried to fight away the blush that covered her cheeks. Hana was instantly enamored by the tall woman in front of her and giggled at the red haired woman’s adorable reaction.

“I’d get up to say hello properly, but I'm struggling with that for the moment.” She joked, patting her cast leg, to break the tension from Brigitte being shy. Brigitte immediately came to her senses and turned a worried gaze to Hana, eyes focusing in on her leg. Hana was afraid she would be pitied by Brigitte, but Hana remembered that Brigitte was just as much of a warrior that she was. It was a worry that only hardened warrior’s would understand.

“Yeah! That’s actually why I came here!” A bright smile appearing on Brigitte’s face as she walked closer to Hana’s place in the beanbag. She sat on a chair, though the metal groaned slightly, not being used to the weight of someone like Brigitte who was still all of her armour. Despite the metal confines of the hanger, it felt quite homey Brigitte thought. It was a different pace of scenery compared to her usual home in Eichenwalde.

“I know you usually got it covered, but I was wondering if there was anything I could do to aid you?” Brigitte’s excited expression was incredibly adorable, but Hana felt bad that she probably had to turn this young warrior away. Hana had heard a bit of Brigitte’s exploits and adventures in Europe with the legendary Reinhardt. She was impressed by the warrior skills the tall young woman had displayed. But the kind of skill Brigitte had displayed wasn’t really what they needed here as most Omnic units who attacked were aerial units.  
  
“I’m sorry, we don’t have any mekas you could fight or maybe even fit in, so unless you’re an engineer, I don’t think-“ Hana had started going off, feeling sad for the young woman in front of her when she was cut off. Even though she had just prepared herself for the disappointed, dejected look on Brigitte’s face, but instead it lit up with excitement.

“Oh I am an engineer! My papa is Torbjörn Lindholm! Taught me all about engineering and mechanics!” Brigitte exclaimed excitedly and Hana’s mind went blank, she was _ WHOSE _ daughter now?!

“Your dad…” Hana started, disbelieving. “Is Torbjörn Lindholm?” Hana’s eyes were wide open. She had heard great things about the legendary engineer, or more accurately, _ the _ Overwatch engineer. Who was short, very short and Brigitte was so tall and infinitely more beautiful than her father.

“Yeah I know.” Chuckled Brigitte as she grinned brightly at Hana. “Most people don’t believe me because I’m so tall.” She explained, her arms making big gestures as her eyes glinted with amusement.

“No way! You’re an absolute unit!” Hana gushed, until she realized what she had said and clamped her hand over her mouth. A muffled “I’m sorry.” Came through her fingers. Hana felt her face heat up instantly as a blush crept up her cheeks.

“I get it all the time, no problem.” Brigitte shrug it off as she cocked her head to the side as she locked eyes with Hana. The brunette felt her cheeks burn even more as her eyes locked with Brigitte’s light brown beautiful eyes.

“Brigitte Lindholm, at your service.” Brigitte stood up and picked up her mace from the floor and proudly swung her mace over at her shoulder. Hana’s attempt to not become a babbling mess got even worse by the pose struck by Brigitte. Hana took a deep breath. Composing herself, Hana took a deep breath and look towards the garage.

“I could use some help. I have had some issues with the core integration design on my meka.” She glared at it, like it was at fault. There had been some issues with the new meka, with some latency from when Hana moved to the meka responding and she had spent countless hours trying to find out what was wrong.

“I should be able to help with that, if you’ll allow me to get familiar with tech you’re using?” Brigitte questioned, staring at the meka. Brigitte already looking at different parts and wondering about the software being employed and the beginnings of a plan already being formulated in Brigitte’s mind,

“That would be great.” Hana said, her mind elsewhere. She felt exhausted and she couldn’t help to stifle a yawn that draw Brigitte’s attention back to Hana. Brigitte furrowed her brows as she looked over Hana.

“Mind giving me a hand?” followed by a moment of silence. “I’d like to go back to my room and rest while you look over my meka.” Hana said, exhaustion washed over in big waves as she felt her eyelids getting heavier.

“Oh! Sure!” Brigitte dropped her mace to floor and rushed over to Hana, but instead of just gently helping Hana to her feet, Brigitte scooped her into her arms. Hana squeaked at the quick motion and she looked into Brigitte’s eyes and the bright smile she sent Hana. Heat flushed back into her cheeks and turned her head away so Brigitte wouldn’t notice.

“Which room is yours?” Brigitte asked sweetly and Hana was flustered to say anything and just pointed. With quick strides, Brigitte entered the room with Hana in her arms and gently placed Hana down on her bed and pulled the covers over her. Hana was almost asleep and sighed contently.

“Bättre så?” Brigitte asked softly and Hana, too tired to respond, just nodded. She heard Brigitte laugh as she began to leave, but nevertheless placed a comforting hand on Hana’s cheek.

“Du mår bättre snart.” Her voice soft and gentle. Hana doesn’t remember much after this.

A few hours later, Hana woke late in the evening. She stretched and yawned, feeling slightly better than she did a few hours ago. She faintly remembered what Brigitte had done and smiled at the newly made memory. She had only known Brigitte a few hours, but the tall red haired woman had this energy that just drew in Hana. She hobbled out of bed and out of her room, expecting to find Brigitte in the resting room. Instead, she heard a distant sound, coming from the garage of distinct clanging noises. She walked through and saw Brigitte stare up the meka, looking at it in wonder and didn’t even notice that Hana was standing in the doorway and observed her.

“Hi there.” Hana said, a smirk on her face as Brigitte spun around, a dazed and shocked look on her face as she let out a surprised yelp.

“Hana!” Brigitte said in a squeaky voice! “Aren’t you surprised to be sleeping?” She furrowed her brows as she looked over Hana. Hana let out a soft laugh.

“You were too busy going over my meka you didn’t notice all the hours that went by?” She asked rhetorically as Brigitte looked down at her watch. Realization dawning on her face.

“Oh.” She simply said as she gives Hana another look over. This when Hana noticed that Brigitte had shed her armor pieces and stood in a tank top. The tank top revealed her big toned arms, her hair flowing freely in a ponytail and sideburns falling down onto her chest, which frames her face perfectly. She wore deep red working pants with only one of the suspenders over her shoulder. She had a big of oil on one of her cheeks and her nose.

Hana gulped down, the sight in front of her made Hana’s heart leap in her throat. She knew Brigitte was gorgeous, but now she saw how ripped Brigitte was and how absolutely the tall warrior actually was and it didn’t help that every part of her personality was incredibly adorable as well. Hana was surprised by how positive and kind she was but she also didn’t expect Brigitte to be such a huge nerd, but more of a pompous knight, a bit like Reinhardt.

“I made some modifications to your meka.” Brigitte said, excitement playing all over her features. “I updated the targeting system and updated the radar on your meka, to improve your visual during combat. I also fixed the latency issue you were facing.” Brigitte pointed to all the parts she had worked on and improved. Hana stood with her mouth slightly ajar, she hadn’t expected Brigitte to work so fast. But she guessed that Brigitte had gotten her father’s knack for engineering.

“There was actually something I wanted to ask you, Hana.” Brigitte started, nervousness taking over as she looked at her. Hana smiled reassuringly and nodded.

“What did you want to ask me?”

“I was thinking… To maybe start a team. To protect countries like Korea and other countries who could use our help. You know, protect the innocent?” Brigitte fidgeted with her hands. So that’s why Brigitte was here. Hana stood in contemplation as she pondered Brigitte’s offer.

“If I accept this, we have to find a way to permanently deal with the Gwishin Omnium.” Hana rubbed her forehead as she responded. However she couldn’t help fighting the smile that crept up her lips as she saw Brigitte’s reaction who was absolutely beaming.

“Deal! That was my thought too!” Brigitte responded as she practically bounced over to Hana as she picked up the shorter woman and gave her a big hug. Hana just let out a small oomph as she was scooped into Brigitte’s arms. Though she still relished the feeling.

“So, I guess you have any ideas for more members of this team?” Hana asked, as she was put down again, hoping that Brigitte had some ideas to this team. “Oh and what are we calling it?”

“I do, actually.” Brigitte said, looking out over the sea towards the horizon. “I have the perfect candidate and a name.” Brigitte looked lost in memory as she spoke.

“Well?” She asked, trying to get more of an answer.

“How do you feel about Overwatch?” Brigitte asked and Hana’s eyes went wide, before settling into a smirk. “With all respect to the old guard, they had their time and they messed up in the end. We can do better. We _ will _ do better.” Brigitte’s face was that of steely determination and Hana loved the idea so far so she gave Brigitte a smirk and a nod.

“Okay, then what about your candidate?” Hana questioned, not sure she could think of anyone maybe besides one, in her mind. But he was all the way in Brazil.

“We need to go to Egypt.” Brigitte explained, a smile spreading across her face. “More precisely, Helix Security International.”

Swedish Translations:

Fan = damn

Bättre så? = is that better?

Du mår bättre snart = You’ll feel better soon

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, this started out as just being that the young blood starts a new Overwatch. But suddenly Brigitte and Hana started flirting. Do I look like I control these characters? Now it's also a mekamechanic fic. Whoops. Anyways, I hope you like this first chapter.


End file.
